Cuphead: A Special Day
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: Cuphead and Mugman are in enjoying their time at the Inkwell Foundation Carnival and won themselves new pets named Sugarcube and Creamer. But they don't know that the Devil and King Dice are back for revenge.
1. Intro

Cuphead: A Special Day

By MatchMaker Amethyst

Today is my birthday and I'm turning 16 years old. I decide to make this for my birthday. I hope you will enjoy this. And don't forget to say Happy Birthday.

Cuphead Cup: He has the same look and personality. He likes any kind of tea with extra sugar cubes. I made up his last name. He's older than Mugman. He's known as the brawn twin, the oldest brother, the crazy twin, the light-headed one, the brave one, the evil twin, the adventurous twin and the handsome one.

Mugman Cup: He has the same look and personality. He likes any kind of coffee with extra creamer. I made up his last name. He's younger than Cuphead. He's known as the smart twin, youngest brother, the calm twin, the hard-headed one, the shy one, the good twin, the well-prepared twin and the cute one.

Elder Kettle: He has the same look and personality.

The Devil: He has the same look and personality; except he is allergic to dogs.

King Dice: He has the same look and personality; except he's allergic to cats.

Sugarcube: She's my first fan-made character. She's a dog with: a body of a cube, sugar white fur, pink nose, big eyelashes and big red eyes. She's sweet, friendly, energetic and playful to her friends. But she's mean and scary to her enemies. She's very protective of her owners, but she loves Cuphead; most of all. She has a passion for tea.

Creamer: He's my second fan-made character. He's a cat: with white creamy fur, pink nose, and big blue eyes. He sweet, friendly, calm and playful to his friends. but he's mean and scary to his enemies. He's very protective of his owners, but he loves Mugman; most of all. He has a passion for coffee.


	2. A Good Morning

Chapter 1: A Good Morning

At Elder Kettle and the Cup Bros house, Cuphead and Mugman are asleep in their bunk bed. The alarm clock rings so loud that Mugman hits it with a mallet. "Rise and shine, boys," said Elder Kettle, opening their door. He opens the blinds of their window. "Yes, Elder Kettle," said Cuphead, covering his head with a pillow. "You need to wake up. It's October 18! You know what that means?" "He doesn't mean," said Mugman, sitting up. "I think he does," said Cuphead, uncovering himself. "Inkwell Foundation Day," said the Cup Bros, jumping out of their beds with glee. They're wearing robes with their colors. They run into their closet and puts on their normal clothes. "I made you breakfast," said Elder Kettle, going to the kitchen. "It's Waffle Wednesday," said Cuphead, leaving their room while holding his brother's hand.

When the bros got into the kitchen and sat in their chairs, Elder Kettle comes to them with 3 plates of waffles with syrup. "Thanks, Elder Kettle," said the bros, eating their waffles. "Here you go, Cuphead. A Teapot; full of your favorite," said Elder Kettle, giving him a teapot. "Thanks again. Oh boy! Tea!" Cuphead fills up his head with tea. "And for Mugman; your favorite is in this thermos." "Thank you. Sweet coffee," said Mugman; pouring the coffee in his head. "Can you pass the sugar cubes, younger bro," said Cuphead. "Sure thing. Can you pass the creamer, big bro" said Mugman, giving a bowl of sugar cubes to him. "Sure thing." When Cuphead gives him the carton, he puts extra sugar cubes in his head and uses his straw to mix it. Mugman pours the creamer in his head and uses his straw to mix it with his coffee.

While the brothers and Elder Kettle are enjoying their breakfast, they didn't know they were being watched. Outside their house, The Devil and King Dice are watching them from the window; next to the front door. "Look at them. Enjoying themselves. Their joy is my pain. I will get my revenge on the Cup bros," said the Devil; angrily. "Yes, you will, boss," said King Dice. "When they get to the Inkwell Foundation Carnival and the Cup bros are by themselves, we'll capture them." "Then what?" "Then, we bring them to my casino, take their souls and give their bodies to my flaming pits of despair." "As always, D-man. You know how to get revenge; properly." Then the Devil and King Dice got hit by the front door of the house when it was opened by Elder Kettle. "Come on, boys. To the carnival," said Elder Kettle, coming out of the house with the Cup bros. "Yeah! Carnival! Carnival! Carnival," said the Cup bros, cheering and walking ahead. When Elder Kettle closes the door, he didn't notice the Devil and King Dice and follows the brothers. The Devil and King Dice fell down on their faces. "I hate that kettle," said King Dice. "Me too. Come on. They're heading for the carnival," said the Devil; following them. "Where?" "Inkwell Isle Two."


	3. Cup Bros' Prizes

Chapter 2: Cup Bros' prizes

At the Inkwell Isle Two, Elder Kettle and the Cup Bros are walking to the ticket booth. "Welcome to the Inkwell Foundation Carnival! With your host; Beppi the Clown. That's me." When the Cup Bros and Elder Kettle shows golden tickets, Beppi said, "the Cup Brothers. Good to see you again. Besides; heroic heroes get in for free. As a thank you for helping me escape from The Devil." "Gosh! Thanks, Beppi," said Cuphead. "Come, big brother. Let's check this place out," said Mugman, running into the carnival while holding his brother's hand. When Elder Kettle follows them, Beppi turns out to be the Devil in disguise. "Come on, Dicey," said the Devil, jumping out of the booth. "Ok. But don't call me, Dicey," said King Dice, climbing out of the booth. When they left to go inside the carnival, the real Beppi is bounded and gagged. When the gag comes off of his mouth, he said, "someone is going to end up on my volunteer list for dangerous stunts."

Back with the Cup Bros and Elder Kettle, they continue their walk. "Look! The Roller Coaster" said Cuphead. "remember, boys. We met at the entrance at 5 o'clock or….," said Elder Kettle, until he was interrupted by the Bros when they quickly leave like lighting. "They never run that fast when it's time for chores. Anyway, time to go to the Bingo Hall," said Elder Kettle. When he leaves, King Dice and the Devil comes out from hiding in a bush; a poison ivy bush. "Wait? Did the narrator said poison ivy brush," said King Dice. Yes, I did King Dice. Then the Devil and King Dice start scratching. "Come on, King," said the Devil. "We'll take care of those Bros; later. We need to go see a doctor."

Back with the Cup Bros., they came off from the Roller Coaster ride. "That was awesome," said Cuphead. "Did you see me puck?! It rocks," said Mugman. "That's gross. So, what do you want to do next?" "I don't know. Hey, look! Let's get some cotton candy." They went to the candy booth; where Baroness Von Bon Bon is working at. "The Cup Bros. Thanks again for freeing me from the Devil," said Baroness. "You're welcome. Two pink cotton candies, please," said Cuphead. "Sure thing. One gold coin, please." When she gives them to Cuphead, Mugman gave her a gold coin. The Bros left the booth while eating cotton candy. "Look at this, little bro," said Cuphead, reading a paper on a wooden pole. "Cool. Win a cat or a dog," said Mugman. "Come on. Let's try and get one." "Right behind you, big bro."

When they got to a booth, it has a pen of fill of cats on the right and dogs on the left with Legendary Chalice working there. "I'll try to win a dog," said Cuphead. "And I'll try to win a cat," said Mugman. "All right. Good luck." "You too." When Cuphead got to the pen of dogs, he sees puppies inside the pen. Then he saw a puppy with: a body of a cube, sugar white fur, pink nose, big eyelashes and big red eyes looking at him. "Ruff ruff," said the puppy. "O gosh! You said 'Cuphead'. Or was it 'Melvin'? Did you say 'Cuphead' or 'Melvin'," said Cuphead. "Ruff ruff." "Yes! You did say my name. Legendary Chalice, I want that pup." "Oh, Sweet 12. Guess her weight and she's all yours. What's your guess?" "Um…. 12 pounds?" "You win." Cuphead grabs the puppy, hugs her and said, "I'll call you; Sugarcube." Then Sugarcube licks Cuphead and Legendary Chalice gave Cuphead a red bag; fill with: a pink collar, dog food, a pink leash and a red dog bed. "Enjoy your new pet, Cuphead," said Legendary Chalice.

With Mugman, he sees kittens inside the other pen. Then he notices a kitten with: white creamy fur, pink nose, and big blue eyes looking at him. "Meow meow," said the kitten. "By golly, you said 'Mugman'. Or was it 'Mildred'? Did you say 'Mugman' or 'Mildred'," said Mugman. "Meow meow." "Cool! Ms. Chalice, I want that kitten, please." "Well, Mystery 10. What weigh are you guessing?" "Uh…. 10 pounds." "You win. You're the second winner. The first one is your brother. Enjoy your new pet." When Mugman grabbed the kitten, hugs him and said, "I'll name you; Creamer." Creamer licks Mugman and Legendary Chalice gave Mugman a blue bag fill with: a blue-collar, cat food, a blue leash, and a blue cat bed.

When Cuphead goes to Mugman, he shows him Sugarcube and said "I won. And her name is Sugarcube." Sugarcube licks Mugman causing him to giggle. "I did too. His name is Creamer," said Mugman. Creamer licks Cuphead causing him to giggle. "By the way, it's a very special day for our pets, Mugman." "Yeah! It's also their birthday. Happy Birthday, Sugarcube and Creamer." "To celebrate their adoption, let's go have some pizza and have fun at this carnival." When the Bros left, the Devil and King Dice come out hiding from a booth with scratches and bruises from the poison ivy. "When both bros are separated; you take the blue one and I'll take care of the red," said the Devil. "Yes, sir," said King Dice. The Devil and King Dice continue to follow the bros.


	4. The Best Day Ever

Chapter 3: The Best Day Ever

The Bros are having cheese pizza at Pork Rind. They share the pizza with their pets. "You love that don't you, Sugarcube," said Cuphead, giving her a slice. Sugarcube starts swallowing the slice. "Woah! Take it easy, girl. I don't want you to chock." "Hey, Pork Rind," said Mugman. "Yeah," said Pork Rind, cleaning a glass with a cloth. "I would like a medium iced coffee for me and a medium iced tea for my brother." "Sure, just one moment." "It's been months since we defeated the Devil," said Cuphead, petting Sugarcube who's sitting on his lap. "Yeah! We became so popular that everyone likes us," said Mugman, petting Creamer who's on his lap and feeding him pizza. "Here you go, boys," said Pork Rind, puts a glass of iced coffee and a glass of iced tea in front of the Bros. "Thanks, Porky," said Cuphead. "You're welcome and don't call me Porky." Cuphead was about to pour his iced tea into his head, but notice Sugarcube wants a taste of his drink. "You want some, girl?" Sugarcube is ready to have some and gets excited. "I think Creamer wants some of mine too," said Mugman. "Don't worry, boys. I'm prepared. Here: a bowl of iced tea for the dog and a bowl of iced coffee of cat," said Pork Rind, putting the bowls in front of the pets. Sugarcube quickly licks the iced tea in her bowl and Creamer quickly licks the iced coffee in his. "They remind me of you. The dog loves tea as much as Cuphead and the cat loves coffee as much as Mugman," said Pork Rind.

A few minutes later, the Cup bros are walking with their pets on their leashes. "Hey, Cuphead. I'm going to take Creamer to the bottle game," said Mugman. "That's ok. I'm taking Sugarcube to the ring the bell game," said Cuphead. "Cool. Where should we meet?" "At the Bingo Hall; where Elder Kettle is." "Ok, see ya later." "You too." "Boss, they're finally separated," said King Dice, coming out of the bush. "Excellent. Let's begin," said the Devil, following Cuphead.

Back to Cuphead and Sugarcube, they go to the ring the bell game. "Alright, Sugarcube. Cheer me on," said Cuphead, tying her leash next to the game. The Devil hides behind the game. When Cuphead hits the button with the mallet, the ball made it to bell. "Sweet," said Cuphead, victory dancing. The Devil was about to bag Cuphead until he started to sneeze. "Is there a dog nearby," said the Devil; who is confused. When he turned around and sees Sugarcube, he becomes frightened and Sugarcube immediately attacked him. When Cuphead stops dancing, he checks on Sugarcube; but only seeing her. "Is everything ok, girl? You were barking a lot," said Cuphead, untying her leash. The Devil is hiding behind the game; who is all covered in dog bites and scratches. "Great. Now, he's a dog. I'm allergic to them. I got to find a way to get that dog away from him," said the Devil.

Back to Mugman and Creamer, they arrived at the bottle game. Mugman ties Creamer's leash next to the game and said, "watch me, Creamer. And cheer for me." When he throws his first ball, he made a strike. While he's throwing two other balls, King Dice sneaks up on him. He was about to bag him, but he started to sneeze. "Did I forget to take my allergy pills or is there a cat nearby," said King Dice, whose confused. When he saw Creamer, he gets scared and Creamer attacked him. When Mugman finished, he made three strikes in a row and sees Creamer; alone with a piece of purple cloth in his mouth. "Hey, Creamer. What's that in your mouth," said Mugman, taking the cloth from him. "Why does this cloth look familiar?" King Dice hides behind the game that Mugman just played and said to himself, "dang it. He's got a cat. And I'm allergic to those. Better find the boss."

The Devil and King Dice meet each other; behind the Bingo Hall. "Boss, what happened to you," said King Dice. "I was going to ask you too," said the Devil. "The blue one somehow knows my weakness: my allergic reaction to cats." "So, does the red one. He has a dog with him." "Now, what do we do? How are we going to get our revenge?" "I'll think of something." "Look, boss. It's the Cup Bros with their pets." "I think I have an idea. I need two fishing poles, a steak, and a tuna fish."


	5. The Danger Starts

Chapter 4: The Danger Starts

With Cup Bros; they're walking to the Bingo Hall while holding onto their pets' leashes. "He had that in his mouth," said Cuphead, looking at the cloth that Mugman is holding. "Yes, I turned my back on him and saw it in there. Does it look familiar to you?" "Yes, actually. And there's silver writing on it. It says, 'KD'. What does that mean?" "I bet Creamer protect me from this KD character. This person must be trying to attack me or robbed me." "Let's go see Elder Kettle. Wait a minute. Animals aren't allowed into the hall. Sorry, Sugarcube and Creamer. You're going to have to wait outside." The bros tie the leashes to a pole and go inside.

While the pets are waiting, they saw a steak and tuna fish next to a tree. The pets get hungry, break out of their leashes and runs to them. The steak and fish went up into the tree when they made it there. While the pets try to grab them, The Devil and King Dice go to the entrance of the hall. "That will keep them out of our business. Now let's get those mugs," said the Devil. "Yes, sir. Revenge is going to be sweet," said King Dice. The pets climb the tree and reach the steak and fish. When they finished eating them, they notice that they're up so high. Then they wine to call for help.

Inside the Bingo Hall, Elder Kettle is sitting in a chair with bags of money. "Elder Kettle," said the Bros, running to him. "Boys. You're early. And it's 4:30. What brings you here," said Elder Kettle. "We won ourselves pets and this was in one of their mouths," said Mugman, giving the cloth to Elder Kettle. "Goodness gracious! This cloth belongs to King Dice." "I knew that looks familiar." "Wait, do hear that? That kind of sounds like crying…. from outside," said Cuphead. "That must Sugarcube and Creamer," said Mugman. "They need our help! Come on." The Cup Bros left quickly to save their pets. While Elder Kettle carries his loot and follows them.

When the Bros went back outside, they saw Sugarcube and Creamer suck in a tree. "How did do guys get off of your leashes," said Cuphead. "Don't worry, we'll get you down," said Mugman. Then the Devil bagged Cuphead and King Dice bagged Mugman. "Wow, boss. This was easier than I thought," said King Dice. Then the two realized that they're surrounded by other characters of Cuphead; who are in an angry mob form. "Free my boys at once," said Elder Kettle. "Do you have any idea who you're messing with, grandpa? I'm the Devil. You can't defeat me. And how are you going to save your only heroes? Nothing can't stop me, now."


	6. Pets to the Rescue

Chapter 5: Pets to the Rescue

Sugarcube and Creamer realized that Cuphead and Mugman are in danger. They jumped off the tree and runs to the Devil and King Dice to save their owners. "If you want you heroes to live, then give us the contracts of our debtors," said the Devil. Sugarcube bits The Devil on his leg; which causes him to let go of the bagged up Cuphead. Then Creamer bits King Dice on his arm; which causes him to let go of the bagged up Mugman. Elder Kettle opens the bags and frees the brothers. "What happened? Everything was dark," said Cuphead, getting out the sack. When Mugman gets out of his, he said, "Elder Kettle, where did everyone come from?" When the brothers saw the Devil and King Dice, Sugarcube stands on the Devil's back and Creamer stands on King Dice's back. The Devil and King Dice continues to cough; hard and boils formed on their bodies. "The Devil. I should have known," said Cuphead with disappointment. "Get your dog off me," said the Devil, coughing. "What's wrong with him and King Dice," said Mugman. "I don't know how you two found our weakness," said King Dice, coughing. "Well; it appears that the Devil is allergic to dogs and King Dice is allergic to cats. Good thinking of winning them. now, you boys will be fully protected from them," said Elder Kettle with joy. "Sugarcube. Creamer. Come here," said Cuphead; calling the pets.

When they got off of them, Sugarcube jumps on Cuphead and licks him and Creamer jumps on Mugman and licks him. The Devil and King Dice finally catch their breath. The other characters awed at the reunion of the brothers and their pets and look angrily at the Devil and King Dice. "I think we need to RUN," said King Dice, starting ahead. "Good idea," said the Devil, following him. The other characters take out pitchforks and torches and chase them all the way to the sunset. "I'll get you, Cuphead. And your younger brother too," said the Devil.

"At least, he remembered my name. Sorry, he can't remember your name, brother," said Cuphead, getting up and holding onto to Sugarcube. "That's ok. It doesn't matter,' said Mugman, getting up and holding on to Creamer. "Do think that will be the last time we see them?" "I hope so." "So, these are your new pets," said Elder Kettle. "Yes. Meet Sugarcube and Creamer," said Cuphead. The pets lick Elder Kettle and he said, "ok. You can keep them. But are they trained?" "Why sure. Creamer sits," said Mugman, putting creamer down. Creamer does the command. "Spin." Creamer does the command. "Speak." "Meow meow," said Creamer. "Come on, boys. Let's go home," said Elder Kettle.


	7. Happy Ever

Chapter 6: Happy Ever

At the house of the Cup Bros and Elder Kettle, Elder Kettle reads a book while having a cup of tea. In the Cup Bros' room, Cuphead is in his top bed: drinking tea from his head, reading a book and petting Sugarcube. Mugman and Creamer are playing with each other on Mugman's bottom bed. "I can't finish my tea; I'm stuffed. Sugarcube, would mind doing the honors," said Cuphead. Sugarcube goes into Cuphead's head licks the tea for him. "It was the long and interesting day. Was it, Creamer," said Mugman. "Meow," said Creamer. "Boys and girl, time to sleep," said Elder Kettle, opening their door. "Goodnight Elder Kettle," said the Cup Bros. "Goodnight, boys. Goodnight, Sugarcube and Creamer."

When he closed the door, Mugman turns off the lamp and the Bros gets in their beds. Sugarcube sleeps with Cuphead. And Creamer sleeps with Mugman. "This is the best day of our lives, don't you think," said Cuphead. "Yes. Goodnight big brother," said Mugman. "Goodnight, bro." Cuphead kisses Sugarcube's head and falls asleep. Mugman kisses Creamer's head and goes to sleep. And they live happily ever after. THE END


End file.
